


Now

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

She knew that outfit drove me crazy and she wore it anyway. She was teasing me; I knew it and she knew it. The quick kiss that wasn’t anywhere near enough before our housewarming party was how I knew; that and the wink. I have a very cheeky wife. And I wouldn’t have her any other way.

That outfit though. It wasn’t even anything typically “sexy.” She wasn’t wearing a tight-fitting dress, or a pencil skirt and lacy blouse, or even heels. All she was wearing was a pair of ripped jean shorts, a slouchy white t-shirt and a loose fitting baby green jacket, with matching converse. 

I fucking can’t.

After many years, we were finally able to afford a nice house - it was two stories with four bedrooms hopefully to be filled by children, with a nice backyard and a casual feel. It was everything we’d ever wanted, and Garcia, of course, insisted on having a housewarming party.

Now, Y/N was floating around the house entertaining guests, giving me the occasional smile or wink. Everyone we knew was here - Rossi, Hotch and Jack, Morgan, Savannah and Hank, Emily, JJ, Will, Henry, Michael, Penelope, Luke, Tara, Matt, his wife and their four kids, plus a bunch of other agents from my floor of the Bureau, and Y/N’s friends from work. So many people.

This party was going to go on for hours.

But I wanted her now.

…

The basement had a lock on the door…

Smirking, I walked across the floor and into the kitchen where she was talking with Tara and Emily. “Can I interrupt for a second?”

“Never,” she laughed. Even her laugh drove me mad with lust - that was a phrase I never imagined being applied to me. Very few people had ever gotten to me in the way she had.

“Good, anyway, I was thinking we could get some more ice from the freezer downstairs, and maybe bring up those pizza bites. I forgot your mom sent a ton of them.”

She eyed me wearily. The pizza bites were there, but we had plenty of ice upstairs. With my back to Tara and Emily, I raised my eyebrows. “Oh yea, those pizza bites might be nice. We’ll be back in a few.”

As soon as I had her out of earshot of everyone else, I whispered. “That outfit is driving me insane and you keep winking at me. I’m losing it.”

“We have guests,” she hissed quietly as we descended the stairs and locked the door behind us. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“What if they hear?”

“Then be quiet,” I laughed. She was a loud one. “Or we can something else. I know how to keep your mouth occupied.” Immediately, she knew what I was thinking, glancing up the stairs to make sure the door was locked. “If I know you, you’ve been thinking about when everyone leaves just as much as I have. I just can’t wait anymore.”

When he lips crashed against mine, I laughed into her. “Top off, on your knees. Now.”

She swallowed hard and knelt down, peeling the jacket and shirt off and leaving them on a chair nearby. Her does eyes were such a mix of innocence and need I nearly lost it right then, but I wanted the warm heat of her mouth more than ever.

As I’d suspected, her nipples were also puckered up against the lace of her bra, begging to be touched. 

“Open.”

Slowly, her lips parted, washed over with her tongue and ready for me. The smirk in her eyes told me she was doing exactly what we both wanted. A groan escaped me when she wrapped her lips around my cock. “Good girl.”

She murmured her approval of the name and continued, her tongue licking and teasing as she moved her head up and down in rhythm with my ever-increasing ragged breaths. Jesus, she was amazing at this. As she continued, she closed her eyes and seemed to forget about where she was and the fact that there were so many people upstairs. Her murmurs and whimpers vibrated around me, bringing me to a fullness so intense that I was near to bursting.

Quickly, I pulled out of her mouth and bent down, taking her in a much needed kiss. “Although that’s all amazing, we don’t have time for all that right now.” I winked as I stood up again and tangled my fingers in her hair. “We have to finish quickly. But if you do this now, I’ll give you something later.”

“What?” She asked coyly.

“What do you want, my love?”

She thought for a moment before speaking. “I want you to use the clamps on me.”

God, I was hoping she’d say that. Man, I love my wife. “Your wish is my command. Now open.”

Honestly, I hadn’t felt this needy and desperate in a very long time. Maybe it was the fact that we were newlyweds. As I thrusted in and out of her mouth, her eyes began to well up, but not once did she give me the “safe word.” In the event she couldn’t speak, she was to put her pinky up, but her hands were firmly clasped behind her, taking me with contentment and enthusiasm. It wasn’t long before my thrusts lead to a much-needed climax. She swallowed every drop and gasped softly as I pulled out again, cleaning up quickly before rearranging myself.

Standing up, she bit her lip and cleaned up what little mess we’d left before putting her shirt and jacket back on. “How do I look? Presentable?”

“As in gorgeous,” I replied with a quick kiss. “Yes, you look amazing. And well fucked.”

Her giggle did little to suppress my overactive nerves. “I was. And will be later. You promised.”

“I always keep my promises.”

“That you do.”

We made it half way up the stairs before she stopped. “Umm, we should probably grab those pizza bites and at least a bag or two of ice so it makes sense why we were gone?”

Oh yea. I definitely had not been thinking about pizza bites for the last few minutes. “True, but let’s be real, I think everyone knows.”

“Probably,” she laughed. “But we shouldn’t give them any more ammo.”

After digging around in the freezer, we found enough food and ice to justify our leaving, not that it made any of our friends believe we hadn’t left for a very specific reason.

Worth it.


	2. How She Needed Me

Being a public relations executive wasn’t easy on Y/N. Couple that with being a mother to our now 18-month-old and it wasn’t a surprise she got easily overwhelmed. 

Tonight was about her. I made sure the baby was asleep and dismissed our nanny for the day before she even got home. 

“Bad day?” I asked as she walked in the door.

She nodded and fell into my chest, mumbling, “Yes. I have a lot of really good clients but there are a select few I hate having to represent. It makes me feel awful.”

“Want me to help take your mind off things?”

She looked up at me expectantly. “Is Noah asleep already?”

Nodding, I guided her into our bedroom and told her to disrobe. “I’m going to put this blindfold around your eyes and tie your hands behind your back okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

It was rare that we used names. It wasn’t a necessity for me, but I couldn’t deny the slight rush I felt when she used it. Sitting on the bed, I watched the flush take over her body, the arousal at her center start to run down her legs. But I said nothing. She was completely bare, vulnerable, while I was still fully clothed, taking control and bringing her mind away from where it didn’t want to be. “Stay still.”

I slowly circled around her, watching her arousal increase as I spoke. Each word felt between her legs. Having that kind of power over someone truly was intoxicating. But it was a power I would never, ever abuse.

As she took a deep breath in, I slid a finger up her slit, dipping the arousal into her mouth. Hearing her whimper always, without fail, made my cock strain against the confines of my clothes, but she loved being vulnerable and naked while I was clothed, so I decided to keep everything on. My cock was not happy about that right now. 

“Please…”

I was inches from her when she spoke. “Please what?” My lips brushed hers softly before pulling away.

“Please…make me…forget everything else for a while.”

She swallowed a lump in her throat when I grasped the ties around her wrists and coaxed her towards the bed. I bent her over before searching in our locked drawer for what I wanted. With a baby around the house, we needed to make sure things were locked or there would be some explaining to do - some very awkward explaining.

When I had what I wanted, I returned to her, dipping my fingers into her heat again and tasting her desperation. “I’m going to use this,” I said, bringing the gall gag around her head. “If you feel uncomfortable at any point, just put your pinky up and I’ll stop.”

“I know you will,” she whispered.

Bending down, I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, shivering as her hair bristled against my chin while I fixed the gag in place. She groaned when I entered her, laying her head down against the mattress, and as I slid into her slowly, I raked my fingers lightly down the planes of her back, reveling in the trail of goosebumps I left behind.

I released a long-held breath as I thrusted into her, the sound of skin against skin finally filling the room. Over and over again, I’d reel back slowly, only to push back inside full force. Every time, my wife cried out around the gag.

She was speaking against the gag - things like oh god and fuck me. What I actually wanted was to hear her speak, but Noah was asleep and Y/N had the tendency to get loud. Another day. I vowed to myself that another day, when her parents were able to watch Noah, we would do the same, and she’d be able to scream out. It would be music to my ears; until then, strangled cries would do just fine.

When I looked down, I saw a tear fall from her eye and immediately glanced to see if she was giving me her sign that enough was enough. But she wasn’t. Instead, I leaned down, still moving inside her and released the gag. “Are you okay?”

“Yes…just please…fuck me. Harder. I only want feeling. No thoughts.”

My cock twitched at her words. I didn’t have the patience or want to fix the gag again. “Just keep it down, love. You don’t want to wake Noah.”

In response, she bit her lip and turned her head into the bed, biting down on the comforter and grinding her teeth against it. “Please,” she mumbled softly. “Fuck me.”

Pressing kisses down her spine, I kept my pace. She tightened around me each time I thrusted back inside; it was the most amazing feeling to be fully enveloped by her.

Knowing it was what she needed, I stopped trying to control myself and thrusted into her over and over again, watching as her breasts bounced with each movement. “I’m coming,” she whispered as her hands clenched into fists behind her. “I’m coming. Oh my god, Spence. I’m coming. Please. Don’t stop. Keep going.”

Normally, she was the loud one, but if I didn’t stifle myself, it was going to be me this time. I continued to move, bringing my body flush against her back as I came just seconds later. My own choked back moan got muffled in the heat of her neck. “Oh hell. Y/N…”

When I removed myself, I cleaned her up and picked her up bridal style, placing her head on the pillows. Then I excused myself to go get cleaned up myself, taking a quicker than quick shower and toweling off before getting into bed beside her. “Thank you,” she whispered.

With a smile, I kissed at the top of her spine. I thought she’d already fallen asleep. “You’re welcome. Tomorrow, you should sleep in a little bit. I’ll take care of Noah.”

“Best hubby ever.”

She was sound asleep in minutes. I had the best wife ever. It was an honor and a privilege to be able to take care of her - in whatever way she needed.


	3. Let Go

Being active full-time parents to a two-year-old and having full-time jobs meant little time for just the two of us, but Y/N’s parents had so graciously taken Noah for a couple of days so we could start our week off with some alone time. 

Right now, I was lazing around in boxers and a t-shirt and she was in the sheerest of white tank tops and see through green panties. The tuft of hair underneath begging to be touched. “I have an idea.”

“A dirty one.”

I couldn’t help but smile at the glee in her eyes. “Yes.”

“Do tell.”

There was a washer and dryer in the basement now. “You know how the dryer has a very shaky and vibrate-y spin cycle.”

“Uh-huh.”

I strode over to her and played with the hem of her shirt. “I would very much enjoy watching you get off using nothing but that spin cycle.”

“And I would very much enjoy you watching,” she replied. 

As she bounded down the stairs, I followed behind, taking in the curves of her ass. The green color played beautifully off her skin.

Once downstairs, she approached the dryer and put our laundry on for an extra spin while I took a seat in the armchair we’d bought recently. At first she was tentative in her movements, placing her clit just against the corner of the machine. “Hands behind your back.”

“Yes, sir,” she laughed.

At first her whimpers were so soft, they could barely be heard above the hum of machine, but as time passed, her body becoming flush with color, she got louder and louder until she was practically writhing over the machine in an attempt to bring about some release. 

I had so much more in store before I was going to let that happen.

Swiftly, I moved from the chair to the dryer and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs and into our bedroom. “Before the next two hours are up, I’m going to leave you a coming, crying, sweating, quaking mess. Okay?”

“Yes, please.”

The ties came naturally to me now. I’d been so nervous the first time she let me tie her up after my clumsy attempt in asking, but now, now we both enjoyed it so much and done it so much that I knew exactly how tight to make the knots and how much she could take. 

“I’m leaving you a little slack,” I said, bending down to kiss her now bare breasts. Her panties were still on, but I had plans for those too. “Because I love seeing you pull against the ropes when you’re just on the edge.”

“You’re mean.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “The meanest.” 

Now that she was securely fastened to the bed by all fours, I could search for what I wanted to use. Ah, the hitachi. Slow, easy vibrations and intense, overwhelming ones - perfect.

“Oh hell,” she said, the sound of knowing in her voice going straight to my groin. “How many times are you going to make me come?”

“Who said I was going to let you?”

A flash of anticipation flared across her eyes. “Oh, you are mean.”

“Like I said, the meanest.”

The first setting was barely anything. She’d be begging for more with that one, so that’s how I started. This was the first time in months with free time and Noah somewhere else, which meant I could encourage her moans. “Don’t hold it in. I want to hear everything.”

She nodded and immediately I turned the vibrator to the next setting. It had six intensities. As I pressed it more firmly to her center, she started to buck against it. “Already? You’re in for a rough couple of hours.”

Apparently, she didn’t care; her jaw clenched as she moved against the wand. She got close to coming very quickly, so I pulled the wand away. “I’m gonna let you take a breather. You look like you need it.”

“I need to come.”

“Too bad.”

A minute passed before I began again, upping the setting one and rubbing it in circles against her slick folds. 

For the next hour, I brought Y/N close to the edge a good 9 or 10 times before she was begging and pleading with me to let her come. I had planned for two hours, but even I was starting to want that release. “If I let you come next time, what will you give me?”

“Whatever you want,” she said as her hips bucked upward in search of the wand. “I’ll do whatever. Just please I can’t take it anymore.”

“But you look so beautiful when you get all desperate like this.”

“Flattery is wonderful,” she said, choking out the last word, “But I’m losing it. What do you want?”

What did I want?

“I would like to come all over your beautiful breasts and then take you in the shower and make you scream some more. With my cock this time though. I’ll be nice.”

She snickered and bucked against the ropes again. “Deal. Now please.”

“Yes, love. But I still want you to ask.” I bent down to kiss her before turning the wand on its highest setting and placing it against her.

Her eyes widened at the sensation and within about 30 seconds she was writhing against her constraints. “Please, can I come?”

“Can I come…?”

“Sir! Please can I come, Sir?”

“Yes. Let go, love.”

That one word drew out her release and she cried out. Thank god, no one was home during the day around here, because she without a doubt would’ve brought them knocking on our door. All of this fun had left me barely able to contain myself and while she was still shaking, I finished onto her glistening skin. “Oh my god, thank you, baby,” she laughed.

Now it was time for a clean up. “Shower now?”

“Gods yes.”


	4. The Secret Underneath

It was the end of our week off. 

After a sexy, fun-filled beginning of the week, we’d spent time with Noah as a family. I loved my job, but having this time made me realize how little time I actually got to spend with my wife and son. 

I shook away the thought and thanked JJ for watching Noah while Y/N and I went to dinner before we both had to get back to real life. Eventually, we’d repay the favor by watching Henry and Michael for her and Will.

But tonight was our last night of alone time for quite a while, so I was going to make the most of it.

I never insisted she wear an outfit - outside that was, lingerie was something else, but I loved when she allowed me to pick what she’d wear and tonight I had that privilege.

Dinner was the furthest thing from my mind when she emerged from our bedroom. A black, almost backless tank top with additional thin stripes leading toward her bust to accentuate her form tucked into a maroon colored flowing skirt and paired with strappy black heels. “Oh my god, do we have to go to dinner?”

She walked over to me and sat on my lap, placing a kiss on the tip of nose. “Yes, I’m hungry. But I’ll let you profile me and order for me tonight and when we get back and get Noah to bed, I’ll ride you until the sun comes up.”

“Okay deal.”

When we arrived at the restaurant, I glanced at the menu and then stared in Y/N’s eyes, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted. After a few minutes, I was pretty sure I had it right. “We’re going to split the rosemary focaccia for an appetizer, and then I’m going to have roasted prime rib, and my lovely wife is going to have the pan-roasted salmon.”

“Good job, babe,” she laughed. “How’d you know?”

“If a restaurant has salmon, you want it because whenever you make it yourself you hate it.”

“Correct.”

Both the appetizer and the meals were absolutely delicious. Considering we were having a leisurely and relaxed time, I ordered a glass of Shaffer wine for each of us and a chocolatey dessert to split. But first the bathroom was calling me. 

Before I slid off my seat, I leaned over and whispered in her ear. “When I come back, I expect to look under the tablecloth and see your legs spread. Undoubtedly, you’ll already be wet. You’ll keep them open for a few moments so I can take a look at what’s mine. It’ll tide me over before we get home and I can slip you out of that outfit and onto the bed. Sound good?”

Her face flushed as I spoke, but she nodded softly and I headed off to the bathroom. I could imagine her sliding the thin material of her underwear down her legs and situating her skirt so that he could have the view of her I wanted.

When I left the bathroom, I saw Y/N reaching down under the table, probably to grab her underwear and place them in the bag she brought. “Did you do as I asked?”

She nodded and bite her lip, opening her legs so her knee hit against mine. When I glanced under the table I found I was right; she was wet and ready. The dessert had been brought to the table in my absence, but right now I wanted a taste of something else, so I slipped my hand under the table, up her thigh and inserted two fingers into her slickness. 

Unbeknownst to everyone else in the restaurant, I was toying with my wife in the most delicious way. “A little something before dessert.”

“What if someone sees?” She laughed.

“I don’t think I care.”

She chuckled and slipped her hand into my pants, palming my length a few times before pulling away. “Fair is fair.”

“You’ll pay for getting me worked up.”

She snickered and leaned over, placing a kiss on my cheek. “I’m counting on it. Am I allowed to put my skirt down now?”

“No,” I said, smiling as I dipped my fork into the chocolate dessert and placed it in my wife’s mouth. “No, I think I’d rather know that your sex is out for the world to see if they just lift the tablecloth.” 

She pursed her lips, but she did as she was told and left her clothes alone. If I had my way and couldn’t get arrested for public indecency I’d pull her shirt up a bit too. “I’m so exposed.”

“Exactly.” I sneakily peeked under the tablecloth again. She was even more aroused than before. “And just so you know you’re not allowed to put your underwear back on before you leave.”

As she took another bite of dessert from my fork, she whimpered. She was practically pleading with me to change my mind. “Nope. I want you free of any constraints for the ride to pick up Noah.”

After paying the bill, I watched with glee (unbridled on the inside, yet restrained outside) as Y/N stood up, careful to keep her skirt glued to her side. No one could see anything, but if anyone looked at her face, they could see her heightened arousal from a mile away. Her smile was soft, her face flushed. 

On the way to pick up Noah, I maintained one hand on the wheel while the other toyed with her slit, my fingers sliding up and down her wet folds, coasting over the tuft of hair. Her eyes closed against the pressure of my fingers. Pulling up to JJ’s place, I leaned in and kissed her. “Before I go inside to get Noah, you need to clean my fingers.”

She took my fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. Man, I couldn’t wait to get home. “And I’ll go inside, because I’m afraid if you stand up right now, you might start gushing.”

“I think I might,” she laughed. 

Noah was already asleep when I picked him up. “You have a good time? Ready to be back at work?” JJ asked as I headed toward the front door.

“I had a great time, and yea, I am, but I’m also going to take advantage of the days off I’ve banked. I don’t do it enough and I miss my family.”

“I get that,” she said, squeezing my shoulder.

Once Noah was safe and sleeping soundly in the car, we headed back and placed him in his crib. He was getting so big already; he was going to need a big boy bed. “Ready to go inside?” I asked softly before looking down the hallway to where she stood. 

When I turned my gaze toward her, she had pushed her skirt down and stepped out of it, kicking it my way. In a trance, I followed. Just because I tended to be the dominant one didn’t mean she hadn’t captured me body, mind and soul.


End file.
